I'm Just Killing Time
I'm Just Killing Time is the one hundred and seventieth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kise looks over at the players from Fukuda Sōgō Academy, but he doesn’t see him. He thinks to himself that “he” obviously wouldn’t be warming up now. Suddenly feeling pain in his leg, he asks Kasamatsu for a chance to leave for a while. Understanding the situation, Kasamatsu tells him to be back before the game begins. Meanwhile, a furious Aomine can’t believe what Momoi just told him—“he” will be playing in the next game. Aomine irritably adds that he can’t believe that such a disgusting guy is believe—he thought that he had quit. Meanwhile, Kagami heatedly tells “him” to let go of Alex. The boy then turns his attention to Kagami. He says he just saw Kagami play against “Atsushi”—he is really good. Kagami can’t believe that the boy knows Murasakibara and wonders who he is. He is about to attack when Himuro stops him. Kagami incredulously asks Himuro what happened. After Himuro explains the situation, he tells Kagami not to fight because if a player is caught fighting, he will be held responsible. Kagami can’t believe that basketball players exist who have no regard for the rules and sportsmanship, committing violent acts completely at random. Suddenly, a basketball comes straight at the boy, but he easily catches it with one outstretched hand. He mockingly calls out that it’s rude to suddenly throw a ball at him “Ryota”. Kagami is shocked to see Kise; moreover, he can’t believe that Kise knows who the boy is. Kise explains that the boy is Shogo Haizaki, one of Teiko’s original starters; however, Akashi forced him to resign because of his dangerous and reckless behavior. Haizaki laughs derisively saying Ryōta never could beat him even once—nothing has changed. He explains that after the quit, everyone started to make a big deal about the Teiko players. He adds that he thought that if he could defeat even one of the Generation of Miracles, he could take that place—after all, he was one of the original members. Kise then turns to Alex and ask Kagami who the “beautiful blond” is. Annoyed, Kagami explains that she is his and Tatsuya’s American mentor; furthermore, this isn’t the time for Kise to ask such questions. Kise then seriously states that he understands the situation, and he is asking them to back down. He really wants to play Haizaki in the next game—he will take responsibility and defeat him. Kise responds that he really doesn’t care about being called one of the Generation of Miracles, but he is not about to hand the title over so easily. Haizaki tauntingly replies that Kise will hand it over to him for sure. Afterwards, Himuro asks Kagami why he came here. He replies that they will talk later. He then turns to Kise, telling him not to lose. Kise smiles back, stating that is assured. Kagami then rejoins Seirin in the arena. He questions Kuroko about Haizaki. Surprised that Kagami knew that name, Kagami explains how he just met him. Kuroko explains who Haizaki is just as the game begins. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Kaijō High vs Fukuda Sōgō Academy Techniques used Trivia *This chapter is adapted much differently in the anime with extended plays and dialogue. Navigation